Five years too late
by youkaiwriter
Summary: After five years away, Yamato comes back for a reunion but is it worth the trouble and drama? Yamato based, Romance, slightly angsty but not much.


FIVE YEARS TOO LATE.

Mood: Inspired but lazy, mood when I updated: Indifferent/bored.

Inspiration: The little swirls on my Itunes but my inspiration for updating was Sooner or Later by Switchfoot.

Currently busy: Writing this and listening to music

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or Yamato

Genre: Angst later…but for now just drama or General

Author's note: Okay, I'm finally getting off my lazy butt and getting around to actually committing to a story. Unlike the others I will not leave this one alone. I'm going to try and keep my updates lengthy as well. I don't really care if you review but I would appreciate it. Suggestions are always welcome.

Welcome to the update, you'll see that this little blog has been left with the old comments, it felt wrong to take them out. I hope you like it.

* * *

My name is Ishida Yamato, I'm one of those brash people as much as I hate when people act on impulse it seems that I spend most of my time, running off of unthreaded emotions which tangle up into little dramas. You could almost call me a Drama king but if you do, I would prefer if you didn't do that to my face. Ya see I never ever felt like I was in story, more like I was part of a large story. In fact, an extremely large story that I care to label "Life". I've never been really fond of it but sometimes I tend to enjoy it. Lately…the last five years I haven't been having a really good time. I could say I've had better. But I think, I think all I can say is that…I'm just five years much to late… 

Ishida Yamato-

He wasn't sure what had inspired him to write this brief, nonsense paragraph but as he stared out at the little window of the plane which over the last few hours he had grown to hate. It was a hopeless little antic or so he thought now after the fifteenth million time of doing it. Every time he glanced out, what did he see? Nothing, nothing but clouds and the night sky, an hour back he caught a bird when it vanished from his sight after looking away only once he mused over the thought of it getting sucked into the engine…or spattered on the airplane's side because it went temporally insane. Least to say he found himself snorting at his own sadistic thoughts. He blamed the long flight.

Right about now he was really starting to feel the length, he was getting tired of the whole long plane ride back to Japan. In fact he was more then "feeling it", he was dying in it. He could barely lift his knees up because some overly large woman had her chair pushed back then had her weight down on it. He had taken the night flight so he could fall asleep and wake up ready to get off the plane. This Ishida could sleep a week away if he was allowed but no…just no…he couldn't sleep at all. With the large woman in front ,who thought deep-fry was dieting method, squishing him back and an middle aged man beside him with drool crawling down over his bottom lip and down the side of his mouth, he was not sleeping. Now, not only was the man beside him drooling but his head was slumped over on the side that Yamato was on. He was not impressed, especially as he watched that drool threatened to fall towards him and there was no way he wanted a small lake of this man's saliva near him. It was a flight from hell to a place of drama. This was what led him to write this tiny paragraph. To get his mind off of the fat woman and the drooling man…to just do something! So he was a step ahead now, he knew why he scribbled down words on a tiny piece of hotel paper he had taken from his room a couple hours before he left for the airport. He had planned to stay at his own apartment but his roommate was enjoying the break just a little too much and he wanted some peace before flying. He read it over his mind, detailing to himself about what he had been doing…well, he had left the hotel, then got to the airport, had to deal with cranky "up-too-early" people, then had to go check his bags through. When he thought "bags" he didn't mean those huge suitcases that he knew Mimi used, the kind that stored a million pounds of make-up and about twenty pairs shoes(and weighed about double the amount of that). He meant a simple grey coloured duffel bag and his guitar which had never left his side for the last five years.

It was a habit carrying the thing around. It was his little piece of home because when he stared at it he could picture the fun memories and being coaxed into playing so everybody could sing along. The many times Tai tried to pick girls up by pretending he was the one who could play. It was a shame he never paid attention to the 'Hi, My name is' sticker over the front that said 'Yamato' while he introduced himself as Taichi then failing to come up with a plan when he got caught in the lie. There were many he could've used but he could never lie. Sometimes on those quiet afternoons while playing it Yama wondered just what changed.

After some more airport dwelling he finally got on the plane and he was out of the great United States once and maybe, for all.

Ishida Yamato had been living in the United States.

'What a twist indeed' He mused once more, grinning his classic "I'm-too-smooth" for you grin before letting it slid back into his quiet straight lined expression with his blue eyes tormenting with the colour of the chair in front of him.

Five years ago he had left his sweet, sweet home after finishing his final year of school. He hadn't planned on leaving, to be dead honest. He had planned to hang around. He had tons of plans. None of them brash and impulsive either. He was going to stick around with his band mates, they were going to play some gigs over the summer. They weren't the "teenage wolves" anymore though. That title had died away when they wanted to seem more mature. He smiled in his seat. So they changed…to:

" _The Wolves"_

He bit back a chuckle as he remembered when they were sitting in a small circle staring around at each other with inquisitive stares. They had been sitting in his living room, discarded instant noodles packages surrounding most of them, all of them except Seki who had hated the mess and put it in the garbage. They were just thinking, wondering about what they could change it to. They all burst into laughter as minutes pasted and after exchanging stares they all blurted out, "The Wolves". It was one of those moments that they would never forget. It was where he and his friends just connected. It was one of those "bonding" moments. Everything fit in with everything else but most of all it was a pleasant moment. Yamato knew they never intended on keeping it that but after another hopeless hour of sighing and of Akira grumbling, and him growing bored. They couldn't of been more unbothered to leave it like that. The change had stuck since. Even now when he called up Akira and the other band members. They still referred to the band as 'The Wolves' and A.K.A it wasn't changing because secretly he thought it was perfect. It was perfect because it wasn't the name that matter, but who was standing their representing the name. Besides Yamato knew that if they did want to change it, it would end up with more sighing and fidgetting. It would've been like ditching an old friend, the teenage wolves would be nothing without their name and the wolves just continued the aging process.

He had other plans as well but he had numerous hours later to think over them. It was a long flight back…home but he wasn't really going home because he wanted to. More like he felt obliged to. One of his favourite teachers had taken it upon himself to reorganize a reunion. A five year reunion. In school he had always loved that happy and bouncy way his teacher had acted but he wished that he had held back on this idea or just postponed so they could call it a 'twenty five year reunion'.

Naturally, when he had got the letter he had thrown away. He swore wildly as he did it too, ripping it into pieces and even contemplating burning it and doing a little exorcist action in case it magically reattached itself and landed on his bed stand, luckily he wasn't compulsive acting, only thinking. Yet, magically it did not repair but the next best thing happened. For the last month and a half, he had gotten emails, letters and texts from his father, brother and his ex-band members telling him when it was and to go. After wasting all his credit on his phone telling them to shut their big mouths and after his inbox was full and the pile of letters in his mailbox at the university grew over-stuffed. He couldn't stand it anymore and angrily agreed, the bonus about it was that he was getting a free flight to Japan because his only detail was that his father paid for it. It was his only demand that and for them to kill him when he got there but they were only agreeing to one.

So that was the story up until right then. He knew most people would wonder why it was a horrible thing to go to Japan. The culture plus he could see all his friends and family. He could finally come home. What a shame home was the last place he wanted to be. Yamato blew up at his hair in his seat and his throat now contained a tiny growl in his throat. He was still a bit bitter about the whole thing to be honest. He wasn't like he was in tears about it but the scar never really faded away. It was a permanent mark on his heart and it wasn't that did not want to face the issue but it would remain there forever. Yamato had forever to sort something out and he had to do it now.

The 'incident' as he called it had blemished his healing heart. He always said it had been healing when it happened.

Divorce was a common thing and now he understood just why but back then he was just a kid, when they had first been in the digiworld. This was why his heart was just repairing, it had been healing. After all those years of letting loneliness, bitterness surrounding him, he was totally prepared to let it go. Being older and more mature he felt he understood better. Though his parents could've gone about certain things in different ways. He wasn't about to drag that old ball and chain through his whole life. Secretly he knew that it would always affect him and that a part of his heart would always be marred but he was getting help with the commitment and trust issues it had caused. Issues were made to get over. He saw that now.

He paused in his thinking to plug in his airplane headphones. He stare at them before setting them in the hole. He investigated the cheap wires and then the two pronged plug. Yamato's eyes slipped up at the screen. It was another cheesy romantic comedy. He lightly nudged his head to one side and with a soft sounding snap the plug came loose from the socket.

He tossed his head back with a simple sigh removing the headphones for his own pair. He pushed little white earplug-like headphones in and switched on his Mp3. He had a few new things to see and old issues that had now become apparent in his life to over come. If he wanted them to be. If was the concern.

* * *

Okay, well this isn't new, but I was checking it through and I quite like it. It was the second chapter I hated so I'm uploading it and I will be putting the up the new chapter...whenever I do it. 


End file.
